Phantom Babysitter
by dragoness100
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda choose Danny to babysit Poof while they're away, but when the other heroes try to help out, shenanigans ensue! (Published on DeviantArt on 2/11/14)


**Phantom Babysitter**

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton was relaxing on the couch at home, watching TV. He was about to get up when a sudden poof of pink smoke filled the air. After fanning it away, the teen was surprised to see Timmy Turner's fairies floating in front of him.  
"Hiya, Danny!" greeted Cosmo, "Whacha doin'?"  
The teen sat back down and said, "I was just watchin' TV when you guys came in. Where's Timmy?"

"Oh, he's back home," replied Wanda, holding the fairy baby Poof. "Danny, we need someone to babysit Poof while we go to a convention at Fairy World."  
Cosmo hovered right in front of Danny and added, "And that someone is you! Aren't you excited?"  
"WHAT!? Me?" yelped Danny in shock. "Why are you askin' me? What about Timmy?"

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other nervously. "Well, here's the thing," admitted the pink fairy, "Timmy's been irresponsible lately and I'm worried that he might put Poof in a really dangerous situation."  
"Besides," added her husband, "it'll give you the chance to bond with your nephew."  
Danny looked at the baby fairy. Poof gazed back at him with big, round eyes. "But I don't know the first thing about babysitting!" protested Danny.

Wanda smiled, "Oh, it's easy, sweetie; you just need to feed Poof dinner, give him a bath, play with him and put him to bed at 7."  
"Yeah," agreed Cosmo, "if Poof wasn't so young he would be able to live on his own." He suddenly got teary eyed and sniffed, "They grow up so fast!"  
His wife turned to Danny again and asked, "So will you do it? Please?"  
The teen thought for a moment and finally said, "Ok, I'll do it; I'll babysit Poof."

The parents cheered and Wanda turned her attention to their kid. "Okay, Poof, you're gonna stay with Danny for tonight. But we'll be back tomorrow morning. You be good, alright?"  
Poof looked a little nervous but nodded his sweet head. Wanda smiled and put the baby in Danny's arms.  
The pink fairy then said, "Oh, and one more thing; could you try not mention any of this to Timmy? He'd be so upset if he found out you were babysitting his god-brother."

Danny hesitantly answered, "Uh, sure, I guess."  
"We're counting on you, Danny," said Wanda.  
Cosmo added, "Try not to mess up like Timmy!" before he and his wife disappeared in another poof of pink smoke.

Once they were gone, Poof looked up at Danny and cooed, "Poof?"  
The teen put on a smile and said, "Don't you worry, little guy, you're in good hands."  
As if on cue, the baby began gnawing on one of Danny's fingers.

"Or, fingers." 

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Timmy was hanging out with Jimmy Neutron in his bedroom.  
"You still don't know where your fairies are?" asked the genius as he ran his fingers through his oddly shaped hair.  
The bucktooth boy shook his head, "Nope, and I need some wishes to be granted today!"  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow and dully said, "Like you really need a Crimson Chin bicycle now?"

"Yes, 'cuz my other one is totally outdated," replied Timmy, "unless you could make me one if you're such a smartypants..."  
The genius was about to shot a retort when he was interrupted by Spongebob Squarepants who appeared in between them with the Recaller.  
"Hi, guys!" the sponge greeted, "well, I'm off work for today so now we can hang out." Then he grew sad and choked, "But it's always sad to go home after working at the most-sniff-MOST AMAZING PLACE IN THE SEA!"

Spongebob began crying loudly, causing Jimmy and Timmy to groan in annoyance.  
"Will you stop, dude?" yelled Timmy, covering his ears, "There's no need to be sad after work!"  
The sponge stopped crying and looked at the bucktooth kid, noticing something amiss, "Hey, where are your fairy folks?"

Timmy replied, "That's what me and Jimmy are tryin' to figure out; I got home from school today and Cosmo and Wanda weren't in their fishbowl. Poof was gone, too."  
"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Spongebob.  
"That's when he called me to help him look for his fairies," added Jimmy, "unfortunately, we have no leads to where they could've gone."

Spongebob thought for a moment and said, "Maybe we should get Danny to help us; he's really good at this sleuth stuff."  
Timmy inquired doubtfully, "Did he tell you that? Honestly, I don't think he'd be able to find a lost pet, even in his ghost form."  
Jimmy powered up his Recaller. "It's better than nothing, so let's head on over to Danny's house."

The two shrugged and stepped through the open portal. 

* * *

"Here comes the plwane," cooed Danny as he gently gave Poof a spoonful of mushed peas. The baby fairy was sitting on a high chair Danny had brought up from his parents' attic. Poof opened his toothless mouth and the teen pushed some of the food into it.  
As the baby chewed, Danny smiled and said, "See, that wasn't so-" SPLAT! Poof spat out the peas onto his face. Seeing the teen's messy face made the baby giggle with glee.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" grumbled Danny as he washed off the veggies from his face with a towel.  
Poof was laughing so hard that he pounded the spoon with his hands, causing the utensil to flip and bop him on his nose. Although it didn't hurt him, Poof stopped and began to cry loudly in surprise.  
Danny quickly ran over to the baby and picked him up. "No, no, no, don't cry. It's okay," he said gently. Then the teen got an idea.

"Hey, look at this," Danny chirped and did a funny face, crossing his eyes, sticking out his tongue and puffing out his cheeks.  
Poof began to calm down as he looking at the teen's face. Then, Danny used his ghostly intangibility to stick his hand through the side of his head and wiggled his fingers. The baby started smiling and laughing again.  
Danny breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "There, feel better now?"

Poof nodded but then cringed a little and the teen felt something hot underneath the baby's diaper.  
He sniffed and whimpered under his breath, "Oh no."  
The fairy baby looked up at the horrified teen expectantly. Danny frowned but said, "Alright, let's go change your diaper."

After reaching his parents' bedroom, (he was _not_ going to change Poof's diaper in his room), Danny took out a clean diaper and looked at Poof who was now lying down on one of the tables with a blanket.  
"Okay," muttered the teen, scratching his head, "how am I gonna this now?"  
Poof was starting to get that sad look on his face again, frightening Danny. Mumbling, he took off the baby's clothes and finally opened the dirty diaper.

"YEEAAH!" Danny shrieked and rushed to the doorway to get some air. Looking back, the teen took a deep breath and pinched his nose shut, closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later, a portal opened in the living room and out stepped Jimmy, Spongebob and Timmy. After the portal disappeared, the sponge looked  
around.  
"Hey, Danny! It's us, Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy!" he called.  
When no one answered, Jimmy said, "Maybe he's out fighting a ghost."

"Or _ghosts,"_ added Timmy. The bucktooth kid then looked up the stairs and his ear pricked at a shuffling sound.  
"I think I hear someone upstairs," Timmy stated, climbing the stairs. He stopped at the teen's parents' bedroom. Pressing his ear to the door, the bucktooth listened carefully...  
BAM! The door swung opened and Danny was standing in the doorway, his hands on his knees and panting. Jimmy and Spongebob raced up the stairs to meet the teen.

"Danny! There you are!" said the happy sponge.  
The teen looked up and, seeing the two friends, yelped in surprise. "What are you guys doin' here?" he asked.  
Jimmy said, "Timmy lost his fairies and he's needs our help to find them."  
Danny's eyes grew wide. "Oh?...hey, where is Timmy?"

There was a groan behind the opened door. Peeling it back, the teen saw a smushed Timmy splayed against the wall. The bucktooth kid fell to the floor on his face.  
Once Timmy got up, he glared at Danny, "Dude! What was that for?"  
"That was for standing too close to the door," answered the teen.

Jimmy peeked inside and inquired, "Danny, what were you doing in your parents' bedroom?"  
Danny quickly closed the door and said sharply, "Nothin'."  
"Poof! Poof!"  
Timmy exclaimed, "That's sounds like Poof!"

He rushed underneath Danny's legs and opened the door. There, floating in nothing but a diaper in the room, was the fairy baby. Jimmy and Spongebob gasped when they saw Poof while Danny covered his face with his hands, groaning.  
"Poof! You're okay!" cheered Timmy and grabbed the baby from the air. After putting his clothes back on, the bucktooth kid glared at Danny. "You've got some explainin' to do, Fenton; what's Poof doin' here?" he growled.  
Danny sighed and said, "Okay, okay, here's the thing..." 

* * *

After explaining the situation, Timmy got a shocked look on his face. "WHAT?! Cosmo and Wanda put you in charge of babysittin' Poof? Why?"  
"Because," Danny replied, rocking the baby in his arms, "they said that you've been too irresponsible lately."  
Timmy protested, "Ah, c'mon, everyone's irresponsible sometimes!"  
Jimmy asked, "And by 'sometimes' you mean 'every time', right?"

The bucktooth kid ignored the comment and continued, "Besides, Poof likes me way better than you cuz I know how to take care of 'em."  
"Oh, really?" asked Danny.  
"Yeah, really! Now gimme back my brother!"  
Timmy reached over to the baby but Danny held the child up, higher than the bucktooth kid could manage.

"No way!" protested the teen, "Cosmo and Wanda put me in charge of Poof. Unlike you I'm gonna take my responsibility seriously."  
Growling, Timmy raised a leg to kick Danny in the shin, but the teen transformed into Danny Phantom and rose up to the ceiling.  
"Whee!" bubbled Poof and waving his arms.  
Danny smiled at the baby and cooed, "Ah, you like that, don't ya?"

"No fair, dude!" snarled Timmy from below, "Get down from there right now!"  
The teen blinked and a sly smile crossed his face. Suddenly, he started twirling in the air and doing the moonwalk. Poof watched in fascination and began copying Danny.  
"What's he doin'?" asked a ticked Timmy.

Jimmy looked at him, "Uh, technically, he's doing what you asked him to do; get down."  
The bucktooth kid was confused until it struck him and he shouted, "NO, NOT THAT KIND OF 'GET DOWN', YOU JERK!" Timmy finally grabbed the TV remote and tossed it at the dancing ghost. Unfortunately, the object missed the two.  
"Dude," snickered Danny as he hung upside down along with Poof, "I think you need to go back to throwing school."

With a roar of anger, the bucktooth kid threw a pillow at the duo. Jimmy and Spongebob continued to watch the altercation.  
"Should we do somethin', Jimmy?" asked the sponge.  
The genius lied on the couch and quipped, "Nope."  
"But what if one of them gets hurt?"  
"They'll be fine."

Suddenly, Danny grabbed Poof and said, "Wanna go for a ride?"  
With an excited nod, the baby held on to his back and the ghost teen took off with Timmy in hot pursuit. "Come back here, you poltergeist!" yelled the raging bucktooth.  
Timmy chased the two through every room, yelling and screaming. Danny and Poof, however, were having too much fun to notice the bucktooth's rage.

After escaping outside, Danny flew into the night sky. Once he was high enough, the teen picked Poof off of his back, who was giggling with glee.  
The baby then looked into Danny's eyes and chirped, "Timmy?"  
"No, it's Danny," corrected the teen.  
"Tanny?"

The ghost teen sounded out his name, "Dan-ee."  
"Daddy!"  
Danny blinked and sighed, "Close enough. Now let's get back to-"

Suddenly, a mist of blue breath puffed from his mouth. "Oh no," Danny mumbled in horror. He scanned the sky and saw Skulker the ghost hunter racing towards the two, his weapons at the ready. Before the hunter could get even close to Danny, the ghost boy shot a blast of ghost energy at Skulker's feet.  
"That's as close as you're gonna get, dude!" snarled the teen, clutching Poof close to him.

Skulker noticed the baby and raised an eyebrow. "So you're a babysitter now, eh? That makes a lot of sense, but that doesn't excuse you from being hunted!"  
The hunter then shot a powerful ray from one of his blasters. Danny turned intangible just in time so the beam passed through him and Poof. Without hesitating, the ghost teen fled the battle.  
"I've always loved a good hunt," sneered Skulker as he chased the two deep into the heart of Amity Park. 

* * *

On the streets, Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob were running down the sidewalk, looking for Poof and his babysitter. The bucktooth kid was grumbling threats under his breath as he searched the area.  
"When I get my hands on that jerk, I'm gonna stuff him in the thermos!" he snarled.  
Jimmy asked, "Do you mean that literally or as an expression?"

Timmy was about to answer when Spongebob stopped and pointed up at the night sky and shouted, "There he is!"  
The two kids looked up and saw Danny streaking across the sky, followed closely by Skulker. The ghost teen appeared to be flying faster than usual, cutting through the air like a black and white shooting star.

After he and the hunter disappeared, the three boys looked at each other in shock.  
"Gosh," muttered Jimmy, "I've never seen Danny fly that fast before."  
Spongebob agreed, "Yeah, I wonder why?"

"Who cares?" growled Timmy, racing off in the teen's direction, "Let's get 'em!" Jimmy and Spongebob followed him soon after. 

* * *

Indeed, Danny had never flown this fast before and felt his stomach jerk uncomfortably as he beat a hasty retreat from Skulker. Looking down in his arms, Poof was holding tight and had his eyes closed.  
 _I've gotta hide Poof somewhere safe_ , thought the concerned teen. He turned invisible and banked left, descending into a dark alley. Glancing behind him, Danny spied an empty cardboard box lying on its side. The teen rushed over and took another look at Poof. The baby was understandably frightened and about to cry.

"It's okay, Poof," assured Danny in a calm tone, "He's not gonna hurt you, I promise. Here, hide in this box and don't come out until I tell you it's safe, alright?"  
The baby still looked scared but nodded, understanding what Danny wanted him to do. Poof quickly disappeared into the box just as Skulker appeared at the entrance to the alley.  
"You can't hide from me, ghost child," snarled the hunter, walking towards him. "I'm the greatest hunter in all the Ghost Zone!"

Danny usually would've said a witty banner, but he was so concerned about Poof's safety that he could only growl a "Back off, dude".  
Skulker then launched another laser attack, but instead of dodging it, Danny threw up a ghost shield, making the blast bounce off harmlessly. The ghost hero had no other choice but to battle the hunter in close contact, so he flew at him with a mighty punch that threw Skulker off balance.

Before Danny could strike him again, the ghost hunter beat him to it and struck the teen down to the ground with a fist. As the two fought, Poof cautiously peeked behind the box and watched the altercation in fear. Suddenly, Skulker lashed at Danny with an electric sword, giving him a long but shallow cut across his chest. The teen fell to the ground once more and was about to stand up when the hunter stepped on his front with a boot.

"Any last words, child?" asked Skulker, pointing the sword at his throat.  
"Poof, poof!"  
The two ghosts turned to the sound and saw Poof floating at Skulker's height, an angry expression on his cute face.  
The ghost hunter sneered, "How pathetic. A baby is gonna rescue the ghost child."

"Get outta here, Poof," warned Danny in the same tone as before, "it's too dangerous for you."  
The fairy baby just narrowed his eyes and shook his magic rattle. A sudden flash of light blinded Danny and Skulker. When it cleared, they gasped at what they saw. 

* * *

"I think they went this way!" said Spongebob as he, Timmy and Jimmy ran down the street. Suddenly, they see a flash of white light illuminate an alleyway.  
Timmy wondered out loud, "Do ya think that was Danny?"  
"Let's check it out," said Jimmy and the three raced to the alley.  
They had just reached the lane when Skulker flew past them and crashed into some trash cans.

Danny appeared before the group and exclaimed, "Didja guys see that?"  
"Sure did," squeaked Spongebob in excitement, "I knew Skulker was no match for Danny Phantom's ghost punch."  
"Uh, I didn't do that," confessed the teen.  
"Then who did?"

Suddenly, Poof appeared from the alley. He was no longer dressed with purple pajamas; instead he wore a black and white hazmat suit and glowed a spectral green. "Poof-poof poof!" chirped the baby, striking a pose similar to Danny.  
The heroes blinked in shock and Jimmy groaned as he slapped his forehead, "Oh no, Poof's mimicking Danny. He has used his fairy powers to 'go ghost'."  
"No, no, Poof," scolded Danny, "you're not supposed to be battling ghosts until you're older. Now change back to normal!"

Poof only smiled and mimicked the teen's gestures, "Poof poof, poof. Poof poof, poof-poof."  
Danny grumbled in frustration and was about to berate again but Skulker spoke first, having already recovered. "A ghost baby, eh? That'll make a fine trophy for my collection!"  
The ghost hunter launched a spectral net at the two but was stopped by Jimmy, Spongebob and Timmy, who destroyed the net with a couple of well-placed shots of bubbles, lasers and stars.

Skulker was about to attack again but was blasted by Danny's ecto-ray. The teen then sucked him into the thermos before any else could happen.  
Once it was safe, Danny turned to Poof again. "Okay, he's gone. Now please switch back to the fairy form."  
The baby finally listened and rattled his magic toy again, transforming into his normal attire.

"I can't believe you put my brother in danger!" leered Timmy, taking Poof into his arms. "I thought you were supposed to protect the innocent!"  
Danny glared at the bucktooth kid, insulted. "And you didn't? The fact that Poof isn't in Fairy-Child Protective Services because of you is beyond me."  
"Guys, will you stop?" interrupted Spongebob, "Poof's safe and that's all that matters. Besides, look at him; he's all tuckered out."

Timmy and Danny glanced at the baby and noticed he was starting to look tried.  
"We'd better head back, then," concluded Danny and, gathering the team in his arms, took off to his house. 

* * *

Once the heroes returned to the teen's house, Danny Fenton sniffed and held his nose, disgusted. "Do babies sweat?" asked the teen, his voice nasally from his plugged nostrils.  
Jimmy looked at the baby. "I'm not sure, but Poof needs a bath anyway."  
"Yay, bath time!" said Spongebob cheerfully and he took the baby in his arms and rushed up to the bathroom.

Timmy dashed after him, yelling, "Hey, no wait! I'm gonna bathe him!"  
Rolling their eyes, Danny and Jimmy followed the pair up the stairs.

They reached the bathroom and saw that Spongebob was readying the bath. The tub was filled with lukewarm water and a few bath toys were floating in it.  
The sponge picked up the now naked Poof and cooed, "Alrighty, time for your bath, whittle gwuy."  
He gently immersed the baby into the tub. At first Poof was happy, but then looked around, confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Spongebob.  
Timmy came over with a bottle. "See? This is why you should lemme take care of Poof; he likes bubbles in his bath."  
Pouring the solution into the tub, a foamy burst of white bubbles covered the top of it in seconds. The fairy baby squealed in happiness.  
"Told ya," stated the bucktooth.

Jimmy and Danny entered and crouched low over the bathtub. "Be careful not to get any of that solution in his eyes," said the genius.  
"Or have him eat it," added the teen.  
Timmy rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Mom and Dad."

The team watched as Poof played with the bubble foam; he stuck his stubby hands into the bunch, giggling. Timmy smiled and scooped up a hand of the froth and placed it on baby's head, causing him to giggle even more.  
"If you like that, Poof, then check this out!" said Spongebob as he took out his own bubble solution and blew a few pearls of air.  
As the glistening balls floated around the baby, he squeaked in delight and poked one of them.

Jimmy was chuckling at the scene when he heard a groan from Danny. The teen suddenly took his shirt off, revealing the cut that Skulker had given him earlier.  
"How'd didja get that?" asked the genius.  
Danny lightly touched the wound and winced in pain. "Who else but that idiot Skulker?"  
"Here, we should clean it before it gets infected," said Jimmy and he opened the mirror chabnet. After searching, the genius produced a bottle of disinfectant. He put some of the liquid onto a cloth and began gently rubbing the cut with it.

The teen cringed as the medicine stung his wound, but Danny just gridded his teeth and waited.  
Timmy looked over at the two. "What, so you're a doctor now, Neutron?"  
"No, Turner, I'm not," grunted the genius as he continued to apply the disinfectant, "but I have enough knowledge to treat minor wounds like Danny's."  
Spongebob suddenly turned to the teen and asked, "Hey, that reminds me; while we were lookin' for ya, Danny, we saw you flying really fast through the sky. What was that about?"

The teen blinked, a little confused. But after remembering, he said, "Well, I didn't wanna battle Skulker with Poof in tow. He might've gotten hurt. But once he cornered me I had to fight back."  
"So you flew away cuz you wanted to protect Poof?" asked Timmy.  
Danny nodded as Jimmy dressed his cut with some bandages. "Yeah. I'd feel so guilty if something happened to Poof because of me."

"Well nothin' did happen to Poof, now did it?" said Spongebob. "If Cosmo and Wanda were here they'd be real proud of you."  
The teen smiled a little while behind him Timmy huffed a sigh, still upset about not being put in charge of caring for his fairy brother. 

* * *

After Poof's bath, Danny gently placed the sleepy fairy baby in the old crib his parents used for him and his sister, Jasmine.  
Spongebob tickled Poof's little nose and cooed, "Dwah, aren't you just the precious, whittle thing ever?"  
"Dude, don't bother him while he's trying to sleep," bossed Timmy, standing on his toes to look at his little brother.  
Jimmy turned on the toy carousel above the crib. "This should help him relax."

The toy spun stars and hearts above the baby's head. Still, Poof gazed up at the four with big, shining eyes, obviously waiting for them to do something fun.  
"C'mon, little guy," Danny tried to coax, "you've gotta go to sleep."  
When the baby remained awake, Jimmy suggested, "What if we sung a lullaby?"  
"I don't know any," said Timmy.

Spongebob smiled, "Me neither, but I do have this." With that said, the sponge produced a small, decorated box.  
"What's that?" asked Danny.  
The sponge stroked the item, beaming, "It's my old music box. My grandma gave it to me when I was little. It plays a song that always puts me to sleep. I bet it could work on Poof."

Timmy dully asked, "And you just happen to carry that around with you?"  
"Nah," answered Spongebob, "only today cuz Patrick needed it for his nap."

The sponge opened the box, revealing a small, glass jellyfish sculpture in the middle. After winding it a few times, the object began playing the tune in a metallic plucking style. The jellyfish also began to turn, causing tiny flecks of light to bounce off of it. Poof smiled as he listened to the song and let out a yawn.  
"Hey, I think it's working," commented Timmy. Unconsciously the bucktooth yawned as well.

Danny tried to stifle a yawn of his own but it came through, making his shoulders rise and his chest expand. "Great, now you've got me yawning, Tim."  
"Why do we yawn whenever someone else yawns?" wondered the sponge as he rubbed his eyes.  
The genius stretched and said, "It's a great big mystery, even for a genius like me."  
"Finally," muttered Timmy as he tried to keep his eyes opened, "somethin' that can't be explained by Neutron..."

The boys continued to watch Poof as he fell into a deep sleep, slowly started to experience the same thing. Meanwhile, the music box continued to play its song... 

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the window into Danny's bedroom. The teen blinked his eyes open and realized that he was in his bed. He looked down and saw his three friends cuddled around him; Timmy was in his right arm, Jimmy lay his head on his chest and Spongebob was doing the same on his leg. The three boys were still sleeping.

"Ah, c'mon!" Danny cried out, startling the guys awake. Timmy lifted his head up and yelped when he saw the position he was in, quickly jumping onto the floor. Jimmy leaped up and out of Danny's bed in shock. Spongebob, on the other hand, just moved up to the teen's arms and snuggled close.  
"Nomnom, five more minutes, mom," muttered the sponge.

Danny pushed him off the bed and Spongebob fell to the floor with a squeak. "No, not 'five more minutes', NOW!" he snarled.  
The sponge stood up abruptly, but then held his head, "Oh, I feel dizzy."  
"Heh, heh," Jimmy said sheepishly, "looks like we fell asleep like Poof."

As the boys began to recover, Timmy looked over at the crib and screamed. "WHERE _IS_ POOF?!"  
The other three gasped and rushed to the crib. It was empty, with only a blanket and pillow.  
"He's gone?!" exclaimed Jimmy.

Spongebob shook in panic, "Oh no, this is terrible!"  
"What are we gonna do?!" Danny cried out in alarm.  
"Morning, boys!"

The four heroes turned to the voice and saw Wanda floating in the open doorway. She was holding Poof in her arms.  
"POOF!" they exclaimed in relief.  
The baby giggled and squealed, holding out his stubby arms toward the boys.  
"Oh, Poof didn't go anywhere; when we came back, you guys were all asleep. Poof woke up a few hours ago."

Danny stoked the baby's head. "I'm just glad he's okay." he said, relieved.  
"Don't you mean _we're_ glad he's okay?" Timmy inquired, taking Poof into his arms.  
Spongebob hugged the little fairy and gleamed, "Oh, I was so worried about you, little guy."  
Jimmy smiled at Poof, agreeing, "So was I."

Poof beamed and squealed again, waving his arms and wiggling his legs. "Poof, poof-poof, poof!"  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" said Wanda, "Poof has really taken a liking to you guys. You must've done a good job babysittin' him."  
Cosmo poked his head out from the doorway. "Yeah! Maybe you should do this more often."

Spongebob cheered, "That's it, Cosmo! How 'bout instead of letting Danny babysit Poof while you guys are away, me, Jimmy and Timmy could all help out!"  
"That does sound like a good idea," commented Danny.  
Jimmy asked Timmy, "So, would you be willing to let us help you take care of your brother? We're a family, too ya know."

The bucktooth boy's eyes grew wide in realization, "Hey, you're right, Jim. I though I was the only one to care for Poof cuz I'm his brother, but now it looks like I do need help."  
"Besides," added Spongebob, "it'll give us all a chance to bond with our little nephew."  
"Absolutely," said Jimmy, "don't you agree, Danny?"

Danny smiled, "Of course! What 'bout you, Timmy?"  
"Totally!" admitted Timmy.  
Spongebob heartened, "Then it's settled! From now on, the whole team will care for little Poof. Whaddaya think, Wanda, can we? Huh? Can we?"  
Wanda beamed, "I think that's a great plan, boys! Don't you think so, Poof?"

"Poof, Poof!" chirped the baby.  
Timmy then said, "'Kay, then I'll handle all the feedin' cuz I'm the best at feedin' Poof."  
"Really?" replied Danny, "Cuz I thought I did a good job of feedin' him.  
Spongebob's hand shot up, "I call dibs on bathing Poof! Jimmy, you can bring the toys!"

"Now wait a minute..." started the genius.  
As the boys gently argued over who was doing what, Wanda just sighed with a smile. Poof just giggled, "Poof-poof!"

 **The End**


End file.
